


License and Registration

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, Florist Castiel, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Dean, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Mechanic Dean, Possessive Dean, implied car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar fucking <em>kisses</em> Castiel on the cheek. Dean growls.<br/>“Who’s the guard dog?” Balthazar asks, laughing, and Castiel glares.<br/>“This is my husband, Dean Winchester.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	License and Registration

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

It’s their anniversary, and Dean decides to take Castiel out to a nice dinner. The reservations were made a month in advance, and he’s more than excited to go with Castiel.

They never really do anything this nice because of work, and they like a nice burger and ripped jeans to go along with their conversations and make out sessions -- but this is going to be perfect, Dean thinks.

Castiel gets home later from work than Dean expected, but he works around it. He makes Castiel get dressed in his finest suit, and pins a little flower to the pocket of his suit.

“Dean, where are we going?” Castiel asks, and Dean shushes him.

“You’ll find out in about twenty minutes, big guy.” Dean slaps his butt, and Castiel makes an indignant sound, glaring at Dean. “Go get in the car,” Dean laughs.

Dean gets his jacket and follows Cas out to the impala. When they arrive at the restaurant, something seems off, but Dean doesn’t focus on it. He just looks at Castiel’s wide grin and loses himself in it.

They walk up to the desk hand in hand, and the woman behind it smiles at them.

“Do you have a reservation?” She asks.

“Yes, for Winchester-Novak,” Castiel says, and it sends a zing of happiness through Dean as it always does when his husband says their last name.

She scrolls through a long list on an iPad, and finally someone calls their name. She must have put them through the system.

“Have a nice night; next!” She calls, and another couple walks up behind them.

A waiter walks them to their table-for-two, and Castiel sits across from Dean.

They order dinner, some fancy dishes Dean can’t pronounce, but they taste like _heaven_. The champagne bottles on their table are emptied of their contents into their glasses as they continue to talk about past dates they’ve been on.

“I swear to God, I thought we were going to die in Michigan when --”

“Cassie? Is that you?” A voice drawls behind Dean, and he tenses. _Balthazar_.

Castiel is looking at Dean worriedly, eyes wide. He paints a fake smile on his face, obviously strained. He stands, but Dean stays seated.

“Balthazar,” he says, and Balthazar fucking _kisses_ Castiel on the cheek. Dean growls.

“Who’s the guard dog?” Balthazar asks, laughing, and Castiel glares.

“This is my husband, Dean Winchester.” Castiel bites out, and Dean smiles rudely, sticks his hand out.

“Dean Winchester. I’ve heard about you from Castiel’s friends. They all say you’re quite the lovely man.”

“I’d like to think I am.” Dean says curtly, and goes back to shoveling food in his face, drunken high gone, warm feelings in his chest lost, filled with a cold anger.

“So you would. So, Cassie, what have you been up to?”

“It’s our anniversary.”

“Oh, is that so? How long have you two been together?”

“Six years.” Balthazar whistles lowly.

“That’s quite a lot of time, isn’t it? Well, I suppose it is time for celebration.” Balthazar sips at Dean’s glass of champagne, and he narrows his eyes at him.

Castiel kicks him under the table, shoots him a look that means ‘don’t kill him’, but Dean’s not so sure he can hold back.

Dean shakes his head minutely, jaw clenching, and Castiel looks apologetic even though none of this is his doing.

“So, Dean, what do you do?”

“I work down at Singer’s auto parts.”

“Mm,” Balthazar hums thoughtfully. “Cassie, what have you been doing lately? Where do _you_ work?” Balthazar brushes him aside, and it’s grating on his nerves.

Castiel clears his throat.

“I own a flower shop downtown.”

“I love flowers. Remember how I used to get you flowers every day? Dean, do you get Castiel flowers?” He asks, and Dean’s fists clench and unclench, his jaw tightening.

“No, I actually work for a living unlike you living off of your family's trust fund.”

“Low blow, Winchester, although my bank balance can take it. From what I’ve heard and seen, I know yours can’t.”

Dean sees red. It grows brighter when Balthazar continues to flirt shamelessly with _his husband, damn it_.

Dean stands, pulling the fabric of his jacket down. He shoots Castiel a pointed look.

“Well, I think it’s time for us to go. It’s been _lovely_ talking to you, Balthazar, but we’re going to go have some anniversary sex now, so we’ll talk to you later.” Balthazar blanches, and Castiel flushes. Dean smiles smugly.

Castiel follows him out of the restaurant, arm looped through his own.

“I think the sex comment was unnecessary,” Castiel grumbles as soon as they're outside, and Dean laughs.

“I think the kiss on the cheek was unnecessary, but I let that slip.”

“Dean, I --”

“Not your fault, Cas.” Dean sees Balthazar trailing behind them, and he pushes Castiel up against a wall.

“Dean, what’re you --”

“You’re _mine_ ,” he kisses Castiel hungrily, a hard knock of teeth and tongues, and Castiel melts into it, arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean licks past Castiel’s lips and he moans, shoving his hips up.

“At least take me to the car before you put out,” Castiel says, and Dean laughs.

“Hey, I bought you dinner, okay? We can do it how I want.” Dean says, and Castiel scoffs.

“I don’t think that’s how it works. _Nng_ , Dean, stop,” Dean relents, breathing hard.

“Do you really want me to stop?”

“Get us to the car.” They run through the parking lot towards the impala, and Dean can’t get it unlocked fast enough.

Castiel pins Dean to the seat, and Dean wrestles Castiel until he’s the one on top. Castiel gives up, lets himself be guided, the door pulled shut behind them.

Dean grinds down and Castiel whines. Dean holds his wrists above his head and whispers lowly in his ear.

“He may have bought you flowers every day, but I can make you come faster than you can scream my name.” Dean says. Castiel laughs, but it’s cut off by Dean’s mouth.

Overall, Dean decides, it’s been the best anniversary yet (he'll have to get a new suit for next year).

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
